The Lightning Knight
by Sweey
Summary: Fumu finds an old book at the Library and decides to read it. It tells a story about a blind boy and the lightning. Apparently, he was once a Star Warrior... so the story says. Then she and Bun meet a blind begger who requests to see Sir Meta Knight! Why?
1. The Book

**Sweey:**** Well, as many of you know, I've FINALLY finished the Past of the Masked Knight. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do. My best work… which needs a lot of editing. :3 It's sequel will be even greater. :) Anyways, I've got a lesser lengthy road ahead of me with this story. :D and plenty of action coming your way. It's a slow start, but it's gonna get really good and solid here within the next few updates. I was bored outta my mind so I resided to watching Kirby Right Back at ya Fright to the Finish. :3 Then I decided I was being too lazy… though I did enjoy spending some time with my favorite masked knight. ^_^ So with that said, I've really been wanting to write this story. I have some epic ideas for it and came up with this epic character….. yeah, well, enjoy this chapter! **

_**Chapter 1 The Book**_

The soft, golden beams of the sun shot out from behind the horizon as the sun stretched and greeted the waking world. The crisp, morning air encased the village in the valley and dew beaded on the grass and a nearby spider web that had been weaved secretly during the night onto the front porch of the local sheriff's home. A clear, blue sky extended high over the small village of Pupuland, seemingly going on for ever.

Fumu blinked the tears out of her eyes that had entered her eyes as she looked up into the sea of sky while she walked towards the village. Today, she was going to the library to see if she could find a new book to read.

The soft patter of her feet resounded through the empty building and her eyes and nose was filled with the endless shelves full of books and their distinct smell of knowledge.

Her fingers poked at a few titles that she found interesting but as she flipped through their many pages, she lost interest. She had read them all before. Eventually, her determined search brought her to a dusty shelf full of old books that smelled musty from the long time they had not been read. She carefully pulled out one and blew off the dust. It exploded into a musty cloud and she coughed a moment, waving the dust away until it settled before her eyes looked down to read the title of the book.

"The Lightning Knight," she recited softly. She wasn't really much of a fantasy reader but she had read her share of titles, Pappy Pottey and The Lord of the Jewels being a few of them, so she cracked the old book open.

Gradually, her eyes became fixed on the words, darting back and forth as the story began to unfold. She smiled several minutes later as she finished the third chapter.

Smiling at the librarian, she handed the book to him and he looked at it in surprise, "I didn't even know we had this book! This is one of my favorite stories! Excellent read! Enjoy!" He said cheerfully as he placed it back in Fumu's hands. "Be sure and read it fast! I'll be looking forward to rereading that title!"

Fumu smiled and waved, "Of course! See you later!"

She walked out of the village and searched for a good place to read. She found one beneath her favorite tree that overlooked the village and had a view of Castle Dedede high upon the cliff where it perched.

Sighing blissfully Fumu opened the book again and immediately was taken to the strange world of the old book. As she reached the seventeenth chapter, her brother Bun accompanied by some of the local children and Kirby arrived.

"Hey sis, watchya doin'?" Bun asked as he linked his hands behind his head.

"Well I think it's obvious if you looked!" That was the answer Bun had expected, instead, Fumu smiled excitedly at him, "I'm reading this amazing story! It's about a boy and right now, he's in the midst of a storm looking for his master, Galen the Gallant."

"Is it as good as Pappy Pottey?" Honey asked timidly.

"Better!" Fumu replied delightedly.

"Better than Pappy Pottey?" Iroo repeated in disbelief, "Will you read it out loud to us?"

"I don't want to start over, so I'll just tell you what happened at the beginning of the story," Fumu said. She waited till the others nodded, "Alright, there's a boy, but his name is never mentioned despite the fact he's the main character. So the boy becomes a shadow, or apprentice, to Galen the Gallant."

"What's an apprentice?" Bun asked.

"Poyo," Kirby agreed quietly that he too didn't know.

Fumu grinned, "It's a young person who goes and lives with someone to learn how to do a trade from a master. Like say if I wanted to be an archeologist, I would ask to be Curio's apprentice. Shadow is the word for it in this story."

Bun and the others nodded as the understood the analogy.

"So anyways, after a bit of apprenticeship to Galen the Gallant, he and the boy go on a trip. Then they get attacked by a dark lord called Sir Norman who believes that if he can destroy all the blind, deaf, and mute, he can make the world a better place. Galen the Gallant wouldn't stand idlely and let him do it, so Sir Norman ambushed him and his apprentice and young shadow during a terrible storm. Now, the boy is searching desperately for his master," Fumu explained.

The other children waited anxiously for her to begin reading.

"The wind was swirling around him as he ran blindly through the stinging rain. He stopped and turned around, only to find that bastard Sir Norman standing behind him."

"The man let out a terrible laugh and lifted up his bloody ax, but the boy wasn't about to go down without a fight. He lifted up his knife and thrust it in a stab and it sunk deep into the belly of the evil Sir Norman."

"Suddenly," the children jumped as Fumu recited the word, "A beam of lightning struck the knife sending electricity coursing through both of their veins, the sheer force of it knocked both off their feet. The boy turned in pain; none of his senses were working. He couldn't see, hear, or feel anything around him. Then all went black as he fell into an unconscious state."

Everyone sat waited restlessly as Fumu turned the page, "Chapter eighteen: The Tragedy. The boy shot up. His senses had returned to him, all but one that is."

"He could see nothing but white everywhere he looked. Empty white space, like when your eyes are closed and you see a flash of lightning. He felt around him and made out the shape of a table. He knew now that he was not in an empty white room. He was blind."

Bun and the others gasped.

"The boy turned around at the sound of a gentle voice. It was Galen the Gallant."

"As Galen the Gallant breathed his last, he handed the boy a slip of paper and told him to give it to the king. So the boy did."

"The king seemed saddened by the note, but whatever Galen the Gallant had said, required him to give the boy new armor: A helmet with designs engraved into it that resembled that of lightning. The king told him that he was now the new knight of the kingdom and handed him a cane made of copper. The boy laughed and as he did, lightning shot through it! Thus the boy became known as the Lightning Knight and he went through the galaxies saving the weak and guiding the blind. When war broke out, the Lightning Knight joined the Star Warriors in a fight against the Dark Lord Nightmare and his Dark Army. Since then, no one knows where he is. Some people claim that he has appeared to them, disguised as a blind beggar, others claim that he had helped them through a secret peril, leaving a bag of a hundred copper and gold coins on the window sill the day that they were going to loose everything to debt. Though so many claim to have seen him, no one is really sure which stories are true. Maybe they all are. Maybe none of them are. One thing for sure:

_The moment you rain a tear_

_When your life crumbles, _

_The Lightning Knight is sure to appear,_

_The day the thunder rumbles._

Fumu closed the book, "That's the end." She was obviously very startled by the end of the text.

"So, the Lightning Knight is real?" Bun asked finally.

"Maybe, we better go ask Meta Knight," Fumu decided.

They found the masked knight in the far tower of Castle Dedede. He was pouring over a book, obviously very occupied with it.

"Sir Meta Knight!" Fumu exclaimed breathlessly as she waved the book in the air, "Who is the Lightning Knight?"

The two cappies could have sworn that one of the masked knight's glowing, yellow eyes twitch.

"What? Where did you hear about him?" He asked.

"In this," Fumu replied, thrusting the book in his hands.

Meta Knight's eyes darted across the pages as he scanned the book, "This is close to the true story."

Fumu and Bun exchanged glances, "So he's real?"

"Yes, in every aspect. Though he's a little less of a Santa Claus than the author has suggested," Sir Meta Knight enlightened the two.

"So, was he really a Star Warrior?" Fumu wondered.

"Did you go into battles with him?" Bun begged to know.

"No and yes," Sir Meta Knight replied as he handed the book to Fumu, "The Lightning Knight was more of a solitude type. He worked alone most of the time, randomly appearing to help us when we were in need. He got the name the Lightning Knight because of his ability to control electricity through his copper cane. Though no one has ever come to know his true name…" The old knight paused then added, "Well, no one that's alive."

With that being said, the two trotted off down to the village to relay the news, but stopped in their tracks as they heard a tapping sound.

_Tap. Tap. T-tap. Tap._

A glint of copper flashed in their eyes as a blind beggar walked past them. There was a yellow cloth wrapped around his eyes and he wore the same hat that the rice harvesters wore. His round body was a shade of pastille green and his sesame-shaped feet were a yellow-orange. He immediately brought one person into mind.

"The Lightning Knight," Fumu and Bun gasped in delighted awe in chorus.

**Sweey****: Well, that's the first chapter. Any questions, comments, advice, corrections, etc. Throw it at me in a review! ^_^ I'll gladly answer.**


	2. Names to the Voices

**Sweey: Hopefully Musicture, this will satisfy you! haha :) I'm glad you all liked it and thank you so much for reviewing. They're really encouraging! Anyways, this chapter is filled with a plethora of verbal puns. :3 hehe keep in mind these three things:**

**Blind people can't see.**

**Mute/Dumb people can't speak.**

**Deaf people can't hear.**

**With that said, go read! :D**

**Names to the Voices**

Fumu and Bun walked slowly up behind the blind beggar.

"Take one more step and I'll fry you like the chickens you both are!"

In shock, the two cappies stopped in their tracks.

"That's right, listen to me. That's how you'll truelly see how foolish it was to sneak up on a poor blind traveler! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean my ears don't work either!" he paused then added as he turned around and faced in their general direction, "Or did you think I was too dumb to say anything in protest?"

"N-no sir!" Bun stammered.

"He's right! We didn't mean to startle you!" Fumu added.

"Startle me?" his round body leaned back and he laughed, "You two have excellent humor! I heard your feet before you even started walking towards me and if I recall, it was you two who were startled by our confrontation, not me. It's evident you two are blind to that fact. I suppose I can't expect two children like yourselves to understand. Brother and sister I presume?"

Fumu nodded, stopped herself, realizing he couldn't see her then opened her mouth to speak.

"Let me guess... you nodded then it dawned upon you that I am blind and are now trying to fill in the awkward gap of silence... hmm?" he asked expectantly. There was a slight tone of humor and charm in his voice.

Fumu nodded then caught herself again, "Yeah, sorry. How'd you know?"

"After a while of being blind you tend to get really good at guessing," he replied with a slight smirk.

"Seems like it! What's your name sir?" Bun asked.

"Well…. boy I don't know…. I can't seem to recall it. Ah yes! Jebediah? Yes that's it! My name is Jebediah," he said humorously, bowing as far as his round body allowed, leaning on his cane for support and spreading his free arm, "And what be yours my two newfound friends?" He looked in their general direction and looked into the nothingness as he anticipated their answer, despite the fact his eyes were covered by a cloth that wound around his round body.

"I'm Fumu-"

"-and I'm Bun."

"Finally! Names to the anonymous voices! For a second there I thought you were in my head!" Jebediah laughed.

"What are you here for?" Bun asked inquisitively.

Jebediah's mouth twisted in a confused frown and he tilted his possible ear towards Bun and leaned forward with both his mittened hands on his staff. "I beg your pardon? I can't hear you! Speak up!"

Bun leaned closer then howled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ON POPSTAR!"

Jebediah jolted back in mock shock, holding his hands up in defense, "Twas a joke, boy! Twas a joke!" He then instantly composed himself, "I'm looking-….-_er_ well searching…. for an old friend of mine, Sir Meta Knight. You know of him?"

"Oh yes!" Fumu laughed cheerfully, "He lives at the castle with us!"

"So he took back the role of king again?" Jebediah said to himself barely above a whisper, "He used to not like it… suppose I was wrong."

….

They found the old masked Star Warrior in his room playing a game of cards with Sword Knight and Blade Knight.

"Got any scarfies?" Sword asked the masked, blue knight.

Sir Meta Knight grunted softly, "Upload."

Sword's gloved hand reached for the deck and slid off a card into his hand revealing a scarfy.

Fumu opened the door as Jebediah approached but he stopped as though waiting for something.

"What are you waiting for? Go inside!" Fumu demanded with slight spitefulness tingling in her voice.

"Yeah, he's right there," Bun agreed.

Jebediah cocked in frustration, "It'd be nice if you'd lead me to the doorway so I won't bump into the wall. I fear I might graze the floors with my cane. We are in a castle after all," he reminded them.

"What appears to be occurring out...?" Sir Meta Knight's query seemingly slid from conclusion as the light of recognition flashed in his yellow eyes when he saw Jebediah. "Jebediah? What are you doing here?"

Jebediah immediately pulled his round body as erect as it would permit and saluted to the masked knight. "Sir Meta Knight! I didn't see you there!"

Fumu and Bun looked from Sir Meta Knight to Jebediah in a great amount of stupefaction.

Meta mirrored Jebediah's gesture in reply, "I salute you Jebediah."

The masked knight and the blind traveler both relaxed and Meta spoke to him, "My friend, I must inquire you to the validation why you are present on Popstar?"

"I have a rumor that we must discuss," he paused then added, "Without prying eyes or nosy ears if that is possible…"

"Indeed, it is." Sir Meta Knight confirmed as he emerged from the doorway of his apartment, "Come with me so that we may speak in _secret_."

He had stressed the word secret which instantly sparked curiosity into the two, young cappies' eyes.

When Sir Meta Knight and Jebediah were out of view, Fumu looked at Bun.

"We have to go find out what the secret rumor they're discussing is about!"

Bun nodded in agreement and the rushed to follow them.

**Sweey:**** I wonder what those two are up to? :3 Lot's of verbal puns in this one. I'm notorious for that aren't I? And cliff hangers... XD hahah Hopefully they amused you! Well, this story is about to get REALLY EPIC! :D So please encourage me…. REVIEW!**


	3. The Secret

****

**_Sweey:_ This chapter is shortish... :3 but very good. **

As Fumu and Bun neared Kabuu Canyon where they had seen

Meta Knight and Jebediah enter, a certain ball of pink joy showed up.

"Poyo!"

Fumu and Bun cringed and spun around.

Bun rushed forward and covered Kirby's mouth, "Hush Kirby!"

Fumu scowled, "Be quiet kirby or you'll give us away!"

Kirby nodded his understanding and Bun pulled his hands away.

With Kirby following, Fumu and Bun snuck through the trees until they reached the clearing where Sir Meta Knight and Jebediah were talking.

"I tell you sir, he is coming and he will not hesitate to obliterate every living thing on this green planet," he gestured around to the forest as though to prove his point.

Sir Meta Knight frowned beneath his mask, "I know that. Where did you learn all of this?"

"Edge told me," Jebediah answered as though it would confirm everything, "I myself saw the destruction of Rock Star with my own two hands."

"Edge? He would know about such a thing, he being the shadow of the greatest Amasi warrior known." Meta confirmed to himself, but doubt was still evident in his voice.

"Do you still doubt? I have another intellegince," Jebediah began, his voice lowered as he spoke again, "The Wanderer, Stranger."

"Stranger?" Sir Meta Knight's voice quivered in awe, "Then it can't possibly be a mere, dark rumor. When is said evil coming?"

"Soon. Within weeks. We must prepare," Jebediah answered, "Stranger and Edge said they'd come within a few days or earlier."

Sir Meta Knight paused as he digested the information, his eyes glowing green, "I will aid you in this fight, but Jebediah, do you recall the child I told you about?"

"How could I forget! You wouldn't stop!" Jebediah laughed, playfully elbowing the knight in the arm. "I thought I was going to be struck dumb!"

"I found him."

At those words, Jebediah's humorous manner vanished, "You did?"

"Yes and he defeated Nightmare using his rare ability to create the Star Rod, defeating him eternally," Sir Meta Knight beamed beneath his mask, "I am sure that he will be of great value to us."

Jebediah nodded, smiling slightly. It was at this time that Kirby, who had been chasing a butterfly, bumped right into the blind man, sending him sprawling and dropping his cane.

"We're so sorry!" Fumu appologized as she went to help Jebediah up. Sir Meta Knight grunted, knowing all too well that the three had been listening to their converstation.

Jebediah smiled, "It's alright. Where's my cane?"

Bun came up with it in his hands, "Whoa, it's made of copper and its designs are so cool!"

Jebediah smirked and snatched it from the shaggy-haired boy, "Thank you for telling me. I had no idea what it looked like!" This new sarcastic side to Jebediah surprised Fumu and Bun.

"What does copper look like anyways?" Jebediah asked no one in particular.

"Shiny, metallic, and sort of brownish goldish." Bun replied.

Jebediah looked towards him, his body cocked to the side in puzzlement, "I'm sorry but that simply is not a very good definition."

Sir Meta Knight cut in, "Here, taste this." He offered Jebediah a copper dededen.

Jebediah popped it in his mouth and flipped over with his tongue several times as he tested its taste. Soon, his taste buds were struck with the sour, metallic taste of copper which was very similar to the taste of blood when one bites the side of their cheek. He smiled and took the coin from his mouth.

"Oh I see!" Jebediah said delightedly, "Though copper does seem to resemble a fat penguin," he snickered soflty as he felt the coin's surface between two fingers.

"Ugh that's Dedede!" Fumu explained with a hint of disgust in her voice, "That's just his picture engraved onto the surface of the copper."

"Dedede eh? He some sort of chicken scratcher?" Jebediah asked.

"No, he's our king!" Fumu answered. Then she added, her eyes rolling to the heavens, "Well that's what _he _says."

"Ah, a fat, self-perclaimed king...the irony of it all!" Jebediah snickered in amusement, "I've dealt with similar buffoons during my many travels. Well Sir Meta Knight? Have you gone mute in this span of conversation?"

Sir Meta Knight glanced up, "What? Oh, no."

"So, where's this famous Star Warrior I've heard so much about?" Jebediah asked no one in particular.

"Poyo!" Kirby bounced up before blind Jebediah.

Jebediah smiled and picked the little pink ball into his arms, "Do you know where I can find him, little one?"

"That _is _him!" Fumu laughed.

"Oh really?" he let Kirby back onto the ground and saluted the young Star Warrior, "I thank you Sir Kirby on behalf of my own planet." he then relaxed and shook Kirby's paw.

"You're not surprised?" Fumu asked Jebediah. She was shocked that he didn't have any doubt that Kirby, a baby, had defeated Nightmare.

"Why would I be?" Jebediah asked frowning in her general direction.

"He's so small! He can barely talk!" Fumu explained.

"Really?" Jebediah snorted, stroking a possible chin as he regarded what she had just voiced to him, "I have two reasons, " he began, "One, I'm blind so I don't really care what people look like since of course, I can't see them. My second reason, Nightmare was the most corrupt and evil thing in the entire Universe and had the darkest imagination than all who challenged him. What better warrior to defeat such a fiend than a child who is so innocent he can barely speak and has more than enough imagination to fill the rest of us double!"

Fumu gaped at his insight and Jebediah grinned, "My guess for your silence is you're gaping at my intellect."

Fumu's mouth widened and she looked at Sir Meta Knight who was waiting patiently for her next words.

"Is that why you believed in Kirby so much?"

Sir Meta Knight slowly nodded once, "Yes."

Fumu was about to ask another question but before she could a roaring engine of a ship came within earshot. The group watched speechless as a space ship landed a few yards away from them in front of Kabuu.

Sir Meta Knight drew out Galaxia and both he and Jebediah assumed a battle stance as the door of the ship slowly lowered and two figures emerged from within.

****

**_Sweey:_ O-o OMG! A CLIFFY! :) Who could it BE? Weview pweease! **

********

Chapter 3 The Secret


	4. The Stranger and the Shadow

****

**_Sweey:_ Here we go on another awesome chapter! Who are these two newbee's? WHO ARE THEY! You may have met one... but you haven't met the other! So why don'tchya go meet him!^_^**

The Stranger and the Shadow

Fumu watched as the two figures emerged from within the ship. They were both cappies and obviously warriors. They came and joined the group and Jebediah greeted them warmly.

"Edge, Stranger! Impeccable timing as usual!" he said gleefully as he wrapped his arms around them both causing them to cringe slightly.

Edge smiled after Jebediah released his death grip, "We would be terrible friends if we had left you two to battle this darkness alone."

Stranger though, merely grunted in reply.

"Dumb as always," Jebediah joked.

Stranger snorted from beneath his deep hood. "Of course, though at least I'm not as dumb as your jokes."

Fumu studied Edge curiously. His brown hair was parted and spiked similarly to the way that Knuckle Joe's was and the hilts of two, curved blades peaked out from behind his shoulders. A strange golden medallion with a diamond-shaped sapphire embedded into it was draped around his neck. He was young, that fact was obvious to her, but what captivated Fumu the most were his eyes. They were sharp, alert, and rarely missed a thing. Including the fact that she was staring now at him. His eyes met hers and she slid her gaze hastily over to where Stranger stood.

The name Stranger fit him perfectly. He wore a green-gray cloak with a deep hood that concealed his features in shadow. All that could be seen of his face were his mouth and the stern jaw below it that was flecked with a brown, scruffy, shadow of a beard. In his right hand, he held a compound bow made of a dark, redwood and the compound section, made of white yew. Peeking over his rshoulder was a dark auburn quiver packed with four dozen arrows all waiting to take flight from his bow. The shafts of the arrows, were the same dark, red-brown of his bow and each of them had three feathers at the end, two of them white with a forest-green stripe down it's horizon and the single, outermost feather, was vise-versa; forest-green with a white stripe down it's horizon. Fumu's gaze fell from the arrows and to the black straps that held two fighting knives on the back of Stranger's triceps and he looked like he could do more than just flit them around.

"So, what now?" Bun asked casually.

Jebediah answered him, "I believe it'd be best to warn the-"

"-Go to my apartment and discuss the coming darkness," Sir Meta Knight cut him off sternly and throwing Jebediah a warning glance of which the blind man could not see.

Jebediah shrugged then sniffed, "Is that rain I smell?" He looked up to the sky.

Instinctively, everyone raised their gazes to they cloudless sea of sky above then all turned and looked accusingly at Jebediah.

He smirked and chuckled briefly, "Made you look."

...

"Escargon! I want some entertainment!" King Dedede griped crossly.

Escargon rolled his eyes, "Well, there won't be anymore monsters since that meddlin' Meta Knight and pinky destroyed Nightmare Enterprizes."

Dedede whined in a pitiful voice, "Don't remind me. Remind me though why I didn't fire that metal-head, Meta Knight?"

Escargon shrugged, "He's pretty good at his job sire but he _does _deserve some sort of punishment eventually."

"Put it on my calendar," Dedede muttered, waving the matter away, "Besides, I'm too bored to think about what his punishment could be."

Escargon rolled his eyes tetchily then glanced over at the open doors of the throne room. His eyes widened as Sir Meta Knight, Kirby, Fumu, Bun, a blind man, a annonymous cappy, and a cloaked stranger slipped silently unnoticed down the hall towards Sir Meta Knight's apartment.

A sly grin spread across his smug face as he turned to King Dedede, "You know sire... they say the best cure for boredom is curiousity."

**_Sweey:_ Good grief, not those two jerkfaces! lol not Edge and Stranger... King Doufus-face and Sir Slimes-a-lot. yeah... X3 well, tell-**eth** me-**eth** what-**eth** you-**eth** think-**eth**! :3 In a REVIEW!**


	5. The Delimma

**Sweey: ****Well HEYLOOO! :3 I haven't been updating for a while though I HAVE been reading some AWESOME stories! ^_^ Meta Girl for one by my friend Crispy Pink! You should check it out sometime and drop one of those delightful reviews to her! Anyways, here is yet another chapter for this story. **** I promise I'll go work on the Life of a Star Warrior as soon as I finish this story! It's just too epic to put on hold! Well, enjoy it! **

**Chapter 5 The Dilemma **

"_So he is bringing Satisans with him?" Sir Meta Knight asked as the memories of his _past rising again to haunt him.

Stranger nodded then replied in a deep, cool voice. It reminded Fumu of a fresh stream flowing over a river bed of flat stones… though it was cut short with his brief one-word reply.

"Indeed."

"But I thought they were all killed after the Massacre of the Stars!" Jebediah dissented.

Edge shook his head slowly, "No, a few of them did survive. That is, a few with good hearts but it wouldn't make sense for our bastard to employ them. Regrettably there were many with dark hearts that live on still today."

"How many did you see Stranger?" Sir Meta Knight asked the worry still evident in his cavernous, silky voice.

Stranger shrugged as he leaned on his bow, "I estimate I espied a large party of about ten of them; five of which were those bloody shape-shifters." Bitterness flowed from his tongue on his last statement.

"Five?" Sir Meta Knight and Jebediah said in despaired chorus.

Stranger nodded, "This will indeed not be nothing short of an intricate task to accomplish."

"Who are the Sistisans?" Bun whispered to his sister while Sir Meta Knight, Stranger, and Jebediah continued their dialogue.

"I don't have the faintest idea but they sound really dangerous," Fumu said back in a hushed voice.

"Poyoo…" Kirby muttered quietly as if the Satisans were going to bust into the room at any minute.

"They are called the Satisans, Fumu. They're bloodthirsty killers and indeed very dangerous," Edge explained to them.

Fumu nodded slowly, slightly startled at the fact that he had addressed his answer to her personally.

"What do they look like?" Bun asked. His imagination began to fill with dreadful creatures like the Demon Beasts and monsters that Dedede used to buy until Nightmare was defeated.

Edge pondered on his question a moment then spotted Kirby, "Like this fellow here; but instead of stretched, oval-shaped eyes, they have eyes like an Ironcladdian."

"A what?" Bun asked.

"Knuckle Joe is an Ironcladdian," Meta Knight explained, "And you two are Twins like Edge."

"Twins? We're not twins! Just because we're brother and sister doesn't make us twins!" Fumu blurted.

Edge shook his head, "No, no. He's referring to the Twin planets of Ivo and Elibis from which I hail from the white planet, Ivo. I am an Ivoian. You two are as well. A great many years ago an Ivoian king found this planet inhabited by the people you call cappies. They welcomed him and allowed him to set up a diminutive colony. Therefore, that is why there are Ivoians here who have interbred with the cappies."

Realization twinkled in the two young cappies' eyes.

"What about the shape-shifters?" Fumu returned to the original subject, "What do they shape-shift into?"

This time, it was the mysterious Stranger who answered, "Any being they have come to see but they fail to house the ability of shifting into inanimate objects."

"That's why they're such a bother," Jebediah muttered crossly.

"How can you tell if they're a Satisan?" Bun asked shuddering.

Jebediah flashed a grin, "Couldn't tell you."

"They have one attribute that provides the only warning to whomever they meet," Edge began, "Their right eye always glows slightly. No matter how perfect their shape-shift is, if their eye is glowing, they're false."

"Again, I despise those bastards," Jebediah growled quietly.

Fumu nodded her understanding, "Alright, I see."

"Fumu, why don't you, Bun, and Kirby go show Edge the village while we discuss further?" Sir Meta Knight suggested and Fumu nodded in agreement.

She looked up at Edge and he smiled, jerking his head towards the door. When they opened it, they discovered King Dedede and Escargon holding cups up to the door.

In a blinding whirl, Edge drew out his blades holding their gleaming points just centimeters from the two eavesdroppers' throats.

"We're not Citizens!" Dedede yelped as he dropped to his "knees".

"I'm not at all! I'm 100% escargot!" Escargon claimed as he followed his king's shift.

Edge pointed his dual blades closer to them, "Open your eyes." His stern, calm voice sent chills up and down Fumu's spine.

"Wider!" He demanded harshly causing Dedede and Escargon to jump.

It was a humorous sight, King Dedede and Escargon both had their eyes opened as wide as possible and stared cross-eyed at the deadly points of the two, curved swords.

Edge moved closer to insect them. Seeing no sign of glowing in their right eyes, he sheathed his blades.

"Forgive me your majesty," then he nodded to Escargon before continuing further, "doctor. We are living under a dark veil and cannot acquire any unnecessary risks." He said pulling them to their feet from the floor then jerked his head for Fumu, Bun, and Kirby to follow and they left.

For some reason, Dedede couldn't find himself to get angry at Edge, though he had no clue why.

By now, Sir Meta Knight, Stranger, and Jebediah had come out to see what had happened, or rather in Jebediah's case, hear. They soon understood.

…

**Bun** grabbed Edge by the hand, "Come on! This way!"

"This is our police department," Fumu explained.

Edge smiled at her and chuckled softly at the snoozing Chief Bookum.

"I'm hungry," Bun complained.

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed.

Edge nodded, raising a brow in a motion that said, '_Yes, I agree_.'

"We could go eat at Kawasaki's," Fumu suggested.

Edge nodded, thinking, '_With a name like Kawasaki how could you _not_ be a good cook?'_

…

**Dedede** rushed to Jebediah and waved a hand in front of his face, "Are you really blind?"

Jebediah nodded, "IndeeDe-de-de."

Stranger and Sir Meta Knight smirked at Jebediah's verbal pun.

Dedede laughed heartily, "So you're sayin' if I do this, you wouldn't know it?" He stuck out his tongue and made several ridiculous faces at him.

Jebediah smirked, "If you are implying to the fact that you just stuck your tongue out at me and are now making various faces at me then you are correct."

Dedede snorted, "Whatever." He then caught sight of Stranger in a shadowy corner.

"Why don't you take of that hood of yours and show your face to the world!" he laughed.

"No," Stranger said flatly, warning Dedede that that path was to be ended there.

Immediately, Escargon slipped behind him and attempted to pull off Stranger's hood, but the Wanderer was too fast for him and he grabbed the snail by his throat. Though that was only a feint, the true attack came from Dedede, but when he rushed forward, something caught his foot and as he swung his arms to regain his balance, Stranger pushed Dedede over with his back.

Dedede picked himself up and looked accusingly at Jebediah.

Jebediah shrugged innocently and apologized halfheartedly, "Oops."

"Why don'tchya watch where you're going, green boy?" Dedede bellowed crossly at the blind fellow.

"He can't see numb-nut," Stranger snorted.

Dedede was about to say something back to that but then saw that the dangerous Stranger had knocked an arrow into his compound bow. Stranger had obviously noticed this.

"Afraid of pointy objects are we my balloon friend?" he said with a wolfish smile directed towards the fat king.

Dedede gulped, he rather did not want to see just how good a shot this stranger, Stranger was. Little did he know that Stranger, _the one shot, kill shot_, had been known throughout the Universe by various titles such as the Silent Strider, the Wind of Death, and the Arrow Disperser.

Stranger made a silent step forward closer to the quaking king.

Dedede smiled nervously, "I'll see you all around later!" With that, he snatched Escargon by the hand and bolted out the door.

Stranger stood straight, placing the blunt arrow back in his quiver, "Well, he's weird."

**Sweey:**** *shakes head* Stranger, I can't say I don't disagree with you. Haha well, hope you're liking the story so far!**


	6. Dishes of Delicious

**Sweey: **** Here is yet another, but lighthearted chapter of this story. :3 And if you know about Kawasaki's food…. And wish it would get better…. You're SALVATION is HERE! :) haha, so without further ado, the next chaptah.**

**Chapter 7 Dishes of Delicious**

Edge's eyes widened slightly as he took his first bight of the mushroom soup, but he still forced it down his throat.

Kawasaki frowned, "It's horrible isn't it?

Edge shook his head, "Not horrible, though it could be tweaked a bit." He handed the chef a small packet.

Kawasaki's head cocked to the side, "What's this?"

"Go put a teaspoon of it in the remaining mushroom soup, stir it for a minute, then taste it and see for yourself." Edge instructed the chef.

Hastily, the chef clumsily rushed back to where the pot of mushroom soup was and measured the ingredients in. A few minutes later he exclaimed, "Oh my goodness that's delicious!" Immediately, the chef dipped out some bowls and served them to all his present customers.

Curio looked up at Kawasaki in alarm, "What's this? But I didn't order-"

"It's on the house!" Kawasaki cut him off cheerfully.

"Oh well, in that case…" Curio put a spoonful hesitantly in his mouth and his eyes widened in favor of the soup, "Why this is the most savory, scrumptious soup I've ever discovered! In fact! This is an important day in Cappy History! The day Kawasaki made not good, but excellent soup!"

More compliments like this one flooded the restaurant like a sweet aroma and a beaming Kawasaki floated back over to where Edge, Fumu, Bun, and Kirby were seated.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Kawasaki's voice was lavishing in gratitude towards Edge, "Please! You have to tell me what you did!"

Bun agreed, "Yeah, it sure would help Kawasaki and the village."

Edge shrugged, "Alright, why not?"

Kawasaki led them back to the kitchen and Edge pulled out a dozen cards with recipes on them. For about three hours, Edge coached the chef through all of them, giving him helpful tips and ideas all the while keeping a minimum of spoken words. In the end, Kawasaki had ten new dishes: Scrumptious cheesy eggs with crispy bacon, chicken and sausage gumbo, spaghetti and meatballs, chicken and shrimp quesadillas, a savory roast stew with carrots and potatoes, smoked honey ham, and lastly, egg-drop soup.

Kawasaki smiled, opening his mouth to thank Edge.

"Don't thank me yet. I have one last delicacy to show you, but you must swear to secrecy," his eyes fell over Kawasaki, Fumu, Bun, and Kirby and waited until they all nodded, "Alright, this one is a little thingy my master used to make for me."

Edge turned around out of sight and pulled out a honey hamster that looked a lot like Rick and a jar of creamy peanut butter as well as two slices of bread.

Taking a dull, butter knife, he spread a layer of the peanut butter over each piece then squeezed out a large pool of honey which he mixed into the peanut butter. He made three more pieces then dispersed them off to the others, eating one himself. Kawasaki began to eat eagerly but the others looked up at him nervously. He jerked his head in a gesture for them to eat it.

They did and their eyes widened as their taste buds tingled with the delightful taste.

"This is the most luscious taste I've ever experienced!" Fumu declared.

"Can I have another piece?" Bun asked hopefully.

"Poyo!" Kirby's eyes sparkled as he licked the last drops of honey off his paw.

"Oh my goodness! This will make me a fortune!" Kawasaki laughed.

Edge regarded him sternly, "If you want to do that, do it honestly."

"How do I do that?" Kawasaki asked.

"Don't overprice the victuals at your restaurant," Edge replied sternly.

"Yeah, remember how King Dedede created that rotating sushi bar a few years back?" Bun asked.

"Nobody would come eat your food because everything was so expensive," Fumu enlightened the chef, "The food was good, but the prices spoiled it."

"Fumu's right, when you price your food too high, people will avoid or make excuses so they don't have to eat here," Edge replied.

"So how can I fix that?" Kawasaki asked.

"Price reasonably," Fumu and Edge replied in chorus with the same firmness of voice. They looked at each other in surprise then everyone laughed.

Fumu turned, hiding a blush.

**Sweey:**** I think someone's got a crush…. :3 hahah XD Pwease review! ACTION'S COMIN SOON! :D Severe action. **


	7. The Outbreak

**Sweey:**** In this chapter, I'm going to do some experimenting with a new kind of transitioning (EX: like when I switch to what's happening to Meta and Stranger and then to Fumu and Edge) ALRIGHT! LET THE EPICNESS BEGIN! :D**

**Chapter 7 The Outbreak**

"Looks like Jebediah was not joking when he said he smelled rain," Stranger stated as he stared out the window absentmindedly.

Sir Meta Knight glanced outside the window that Stranger was staring out into. The wind was raging and the once bright, cheery sun was veiled by a sky of black clouds were drenching the earth below in rain. He threw a uneasy glance at Stranger, "We must go warn them."

Stranger shook his head as he chewed on his bottom lip, "No, they're with Edge, they'll be in superior condition."

"After all, Edge is an Amasi warrior," Jebediah reminded Sir Meta Knight.

Sir Meta Knight nodded slowly, still doubting himself as his eyes were dazzled by the storm as flash of lightning kissed the earth below.

"Come on! Kabuu isn't far! We can make it!" Edge's voice rose above the howling winds that spun around them. They had just been coming from introducing Edge to Whispy Woods when the storm suddenly struck.

Lightning struck the earth, blinding them momentarily with its irregular light. Edge gripped Fumu's arm with a firm hand as the wind began to blow harder and dragged them all within Kabuu.

When they staggered down the stairs, they all fell to the floor and Edge stood, leaning his back against Kabuu's inner wall.

"That is some storm out there…" he murmured between ragged gasps.

Fumu nodded, "It happened… all so suddenly." She too was breathing heavily.

Silence fell over the four friends as they listened to their own rapid breaths were muted by the furious storm outside.

Edge got up as his breath was swiftly restored to a more regular rate, "We'll wait out the storm in here. Once it slows up a bit, we'll run back to the castle and regroup with Sir Meta Knight, Jebediah, and Stranger," he said as he walked up the stairs and gazed out of Kabuu's moth into the storm. Fumu walked up and joined him, her eyes widening at the sight of such a terrible storm.

"What is the matter?" Edge asked her gently.

Fumu shook her head, "It's so strange. This is the worst storm I've ever seen here on Popstar, but there is one thing missing, thunder," Sir Meta Knight said frowning deeply beneath his mask, "We should have gone out for them."

"Jebediah and I can go out and look for them so King Dede-doofus and Dr. Slimes-a-lot don't get too suspicious over our activity," Stranger suggested.

Sir Meta Knight shrugged, "They already are but I am worried about the children."

"Alright, we'll go in your stead so your mask won't rust in the rain," Jebediah joked, "Besides, Stranger said that there's a possibility that the first attack might take place here."

Sir Meta Knight nodded, "Very well, go forth."

When the Wanderer and the blind one left Sir Meta Knight watched the storm out the window and as the hours passed, the wind began to slow down, lessening the storm's brute force, though the rain was still an ongoing volley of water.

"Come on, this may be our only chance!" Edge yelled to his friends as he stepped out of Kabuu's shelter.

Hurridly, they ran in and out of the sheltering canopy of leaves that the trees provided as they made their way out of Kabuu Canyon following in Edge's silent footsteps.

Without warning, a bolt of lightning struck right between Fumu and Bun, sending edge and Fumu tumbling down a cliff side and Bun and Kirby flying into the woods.

As she a tear of pain fell from her eye, words that she had memorized began to echo like a hopeful melody in her mind.

_The moment you rain a tear_

_When your life crumbles,_

_The Lightning Knight is sure to appear,_

_The day the thunder rumbles._

When all their senses were temporarily gone, they shifted on the ground until finally they heard something before loosing consciousness.

Thunder

**Sweey: ****Deep…. What does all this mean? Will Edge, Fumu, Bun, and Kirby be okay? Why hasn't there been any thunder? WHY AM I ASKING SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS! Guess we'll have to find out later. Oh and heads up, my little "village" and I may be going through an ice storm tonight so I may loose electricity which means…. Yep, sadly I won't be able to update. Pray that I don't get squished by a tree. Haha and that my cat doesn't freeze to death. Anyways, leave me LOT'S of reviews! ^_^ cuz you loveth me!**


	8. Thunderstruck

_**Sweey: **_**Alright, let the epicness begin! :D **

_**Chapter 9 Thunderstruck **_

"Did you see that?" Stranger asked Jebediah, his voice escalating over the storm in anxiety.

"See what exactly!" Jebediah replied loudly, "Describe it to me!"

"A massive bolt of lightning literally struck between Fumu and Bun and sent Edge and Fumu off the cliff and threw Bun and Kirby into the woods!" Stranger yelled back.

"The woods you say? That makes no sense! The lightning should have been attracted to the trees around them!" Jebediah pointed out in reply over the raging winds.

"You're right! Let's separate!" Stranger bellowed over the rain.

Sooner than they thought, they were as a flash of lightning struck the earth between them, sending them both flying in opposite directions.

The wind whirled and twisted the trees about them and the rain came down like a thousand, endless spears.

Edge sat up slowly, looking around himself to find the storm still escalating around them and Fumu lying on the ground nearby. There was a puddle of red water beside her.

"Fumu!" He rushed to her side and rolled her over, revealing a massive gash on her left arm. He let out a breath of relief as he had feared it had been her head.

"Edge? W-what happened?" she asked as she regained consciousness.

"A bolt of lightning struck nearby us. I think we fell off that ledge up there," Edge explained, then worry painted on his face as he studied her arm, "You're hurt. Are going to be alright?"

"I'll manage," Fumu replied as she sat up then winced from the pain in her arm.

Edge's brows drew together and he tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around her arm to slow the bleeding of the gash. He then lifted her gently from the ground and into his arms.

Fumu smiled up at him, though he didn't notice as he was cautiously selecting footing as he made his way up the narrow path that led back up to the ledge.

The lightning flashed, stabbing the earth below and the thunder quaked the ground beneath their feet as the dashed through the blinding rain.

Bun and Kirby were running through the woods as fast as their little feet could guide them. Suddenly, they were stopped by the sight of a round figure in the fog of the storm.

"Follow me," his voice was deep and comforting, so they did and he led them into the shelter of the storm.

"Stay here," he demanded firmly. His round, forest-green body stood upon two sesame-shaped feet that were wrapped in black cloth. Like Jebediah, this man was blind and wore a black cloth over his eyes as well as a strange gold and copper helmet that rested upon his head with engravings and designs that much resembled much the erratic storm outside. In his hand was a copper cane, much like the one Jebediah carried. Bun looked at his visible mouth which showed no sign of humor or haste.

"You're the… the…." Bun fumbled over the words.

The Lightning Knight nodded gravely then turned, his tattered gray-black cape flashing in the wind violently as he departed from the shelter of the cave.

**Sweey: ****Awesome! But are Jebediah and Stranger okay? And who is this Lightning Knight? Could he be…. one of the…. Satisans? Hmmm…? NO! haha No… it can't be…. or can it? Hmm… guess we'll just have to wait and see! :D haha Pwease Review!**


	9. Counterclockwise

_**Sweey: **_**Well without further ado, the answers to some of thy questions.**

_**Chapter 10 Counterclockwise **_

Sir Meta Knight stared out into the furious storm that twisted the world below in wild and erratic ways.

"Sir? King Dedede wants us to report to the throne room," Blade informed his lord.

Sir Meta Knight turned and looked wearily at him, nodding slightly, then led the way out into the hall.

As he entered the throne room with Sword and blade following behind, Sir Meta Knight sensed a strange air in the room.

"It's about time you decided to show up metal head!" Dedede growled while resting his cheek in his hand with his right eye closed and the left eye staring sharply at the masked knight.

Escargon nodded, the left side of his face in front of them, the rest was hidden in shadow, "You're in big trouble you three."

"That's right! Waddle Dee! Throw these three meddlin' metal heads into the dungeon while I decide what their punishments will be," Dedede spat his order.

There was a loud clattering thud as the three knights met the stone floor of the dungeon. With a drained groan, they regained their feet.

"Oh thank goodness! It's Sir Meta Knight!" Escargon shouted in delight, "Please Metty, get us out of here and teach those imposters a lesson!"

"That's right! No one imposes King Dedede and gets away with it!" Dedede agreed heatedly, pointing a finger in the heavens a matter-of-factly.

"Y-you're majesty?" Sir Meta Knight fumbled over the words.

A hideous laugh interrupted his thoughts as the false Dedede and Escargon entered the dungeon room, "Fools! You were fooled by your own idiot caution!"

Sir Meta Knight growled at the insult. No one called him an idiot and a fool then got away with it. For now… he'd let it pass.

"Berk! Pembre! Zannec! Shape-shift into these three," False Dedede ordered.

Three Satisans approached the cell and Zannec, with black hair and a right eye that glowed orange, stopped before Sir Meta Knight.

"Speak," he demanded. Sir Meta Knight made no effort to reply and instead, stared back at him.

"Take him to that chair over there," false Dedede ordered.

Zannec nodded, "As you wish, my lord."

It took all seven of the ten Satisans present to drag the fighting spirit of Sir Meta Knight over the chair and strap him in.

"Speak," Zannec demanded yet again.

No reply passed from Sir Meta Knight's unseen lips.

Zannec smirked cruelly as a sinister idea crept into his mind.

With his hands bound, Sir Meta Knight could not resist as Zannec's hands came crawling for the strap of his mask.

"He looks just like Kirby!" Escargon yelped.

"Meta Knight! You traitor! You are related to him!" Dedede bellowed as he smashed Escargon against the wall.

Blade and Sword were speechless, they had never seen what their lord looked like beneath his mask. His glowing, pure white eyes now glared severely at Zannec, slowly began to turn a bright crimson and his plum colored blushes burned with the fury and shame from his long, well kept secret being unmasked.

"**Speak!" **Zannec roared, slapping Sir Meta Knight across his now vulnerable face.

Sir Meta Knight bared his teeth at Zannec, revealing a single fang among them, but still he uttered not even a sound.

"Sir Meta Knight!" Sword cried out.

"No!" Blade whimpered in pain for his lord.

"Sir Meta Knight!" Bert repeated as a purple flame burned over him, transforming him into Sword Knight.

"No!" Pembre parroted as she too formed from her original shape and shape-shifted into Blade Knight.

"Now it's your turn to speak!" Zannec laughed, "Or I can make your screams useful if you'd prefer that!" He revealed a menacing whip made of metal, "Meet Metalax, the whip I stole from Nightmare's mountain. You may remember it… Meta Knightmare."

Sir Meta Knight's eyes widened at the mention of his old name, but he refrained from making a sound despite how shocked he was. Then the Satisans turned him over on his belly and immediately the metal whip's three straps lashed five times on Sir Meta Knight's backside, but he remained muted nonetheless.

"My God he's a quite one!" Zannec laughed as he continued beating the whip against Meta Knight's vulnerable back, "I'll admit you're good, but I also know you won't last much longer."

Finally, on the tenth lash, Meta let out an agonized cry of pain as the whip got caught in his flesh and Zannec ripped it free, splashing his blood on the bloodthirsty Satisan's visor.

Zannec mimicked Sir Meta Knight's cry and Sword and Blade held their ears as he did so. It was enough to hear it once.

With an impious smirk he stood before Sir Meta Knight like a reflection. The Satisan held up Sir Meta Knight's sacred mask. "Seeing as this will only prove to be a reason for you to escape, I'll take this with me," he said as he slipped it on, "And look, a perfect fit."

"How could you?" Sir Meta Knight growled, "How could you betray me like that?"

"Oh, you mean that time back during the war when we had an alliance?" Zannec spoke in Sir Meta Knight's voice, "He pays better." He jerked a thumb at the false Dedede and then let out a cruel laugh through Meta's deep voice, "Man, I could get used to this voice! It's so cavernous and sinister. It's perfect for a job like this!"

"You demon…" Sir Meta Knight growled as they placed him back behind the cell doors.

"No Sir Meta Knight if I recall…. you're the demon. Not me!" Zannec said sarcastically then turned to Berk and Pembre, "Sword Knight, Blade Knight come!"

With that, they were left in the damp darkness of Castle Dedede's dungeon.

_**Sweey: **_**OMG! This is terrible! What will happen next? I DON'T KNOW! Well… I do… but you don't! :D MUAHAHAHA!**


	10. Beyond the Shadows

_**Sweey: **_**Here comes so freaky awesome action….. and some serious Wanderer stealth movement. ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 11 Beyond the Shadows**_

"Where do you think you're going?" A cool voice asked from behind.

Edge whirled around, blades drawn and stood between Fumu and the voice only to find the hooded Stranger leaning on his compound bow and smiling.

He smirked, "Scared you, did I not?"

Edge rolled his eyes, "Alerted me, more like."

"Come, bring Fumu and we'll head back to the castle now that the storm's dying down." Stranger ordered as he turned back towards Castle Dedede.

As they entered the castle corridor, Stranger held a hand up for them to wait. Edge and Fumu nodded their understanding.

Stealthily, Stranger made his way with silent footsteps through the halls. He slipped back behind a shadowy corner, peeking out as he watched Dedede enter into the hallway with Escargon.

"No that Sir Meta Knight and his knaves are out of the way all we have to do is grab that snoopy Wanderer and that edgy Amasi warrior so we can claim our empire's dictatorship here once and for all!" Dedede rambled, though it was not his voice speaking.

Stranger's hidden eyes narrowed as he recognized the voice, "Sir Norman…" he growled, "and so my assumptions were correct…"

"What do you think you're doing here Wanderer scum!" An angry voice demanded from behind. It was a Satisan and he swung his treacherous battle ax for Stranger's neck but it was cut short as an arrow embedded itself silently into the Satisan's gut.

"There he is!"

Stranger rolled his eyes in irritation as he darted for the cover of another patch of shadow, "Oh joy."

Edge's sharp hearing began to catch waves of commotion. He felt a vibration in his medallion and he waved his hand over it and a telestone appeared in his hand.

A very bloody, tattered, and fatigued Stranger appeared on the blue stone's surface.

"Edge," he heaved, "You have to go down to the dungeon and free Sir Meta Knight from his cell. I'm in the northern corridor. Stay out of sight; I will distract the Satisans as long as I still may breathe."

Edge nodded then Stranger vanished as their conversation was cut short. He turned quickly to Fumu, "Can you lead me to the dungeon?"

Fumu nodded and she began to lead the way. "Edge, he was hurt bad," she said as she recalled the blood leaking from the corners of Stranger's mouth, marking the sign of a fatal stab wound in the torso.

"I know," Edge replied, frowning deeply, "But he's strong. He'll make it…. I hope," Sword Knight said as he looked over his wounded lord who had fallen under one of nausea's cruel spells just moments after the Satisans took their leave.

"He looks sort of creepy sleeping with his eyes open like that," Escargon pointed out, "He almost looks…. dead."

"Don't say that slug face!" Blade snarled, preparing to plant a punch on the snail's face.

"Blade stop, I am fine."

They all turned and looked at Sir Meta Knight.

"You're awake!' Blade and Sword exclaimed in unison.

Sir Meta Knight smiled, nodding, "Yes, I am." He looked about the cell in search of something.

"What are you looking for, sir?" Sword asked.

Sir Meta Knight smiled, revealing the grit that he had easily masked behind his unblinking, white eyes, "Our way out."

_**Sweey:**_** Are these chapters getting shorter and shorter by the minute? I wonder if they'll find a way out? Will Stranger live to see another day? Will Edge and Fumu make it to Sir Meta Knight in time to free him? Where's Bun, Kirby, and Jebediah? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIGHTNING KNIGHT! Those questions shall soon be answered my friends! Please review in the process of me writing this next chapter! :3 Thank you! **


	11. The Eye of the Storm

_**Sweey: **_**Alright, I only had half of this chapter finished, so bear with me. I'm going to try to make it longer than 6oo words…. which I've been making a habit of with this story. :3 Though I kinda liked it. This is the last chapterWell, ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 12 The Eye of the Storm**_

"Edge, Fumu!"

The two turned to find Sir Meta Knight and his ever present companions, Sword and Blade.

"How did you get out?" Edge asked in slight shock.

Sir Meta Knight shrugged, "You learn a handful of useful things after surviving a war."

"Sister!"

"Bun!" Fumu laughed as she hugged her brother and Kirby too.

"Poyo!"

"I found these two in a cave when I was searching for shelter from the storm. Guess who they have claimed to have seen!" Jebediah began, "The Lightning Knight himself!"

Everyone stepped forward in delight, though Sir Meta Knight and his knaves took a slight step back in shock, but quickly regained their well masked composure.

"Really?" Fumu asked her brother.

Bun nodded vigorously, his head of shaggy, damp hair bouncing as he did so, "I swear it! And sis, he was soooo cool! He saved us from the storm!"

Edge turned from the united siblings, his smile fading into a stern frown as he met the gaze and senses of Sir Meta Knight and Jebediah, "Stranger's still out there. We have to bring aid to him! He is walking on the edge of death's blade. He didn't look like he'd last much longer."

Sir Meta Knight shook his head, "No, I just spoke with him a moment ago. He told us to meet him in the throne room and to do so with haste."

Edge nodded, but something in his heart told him that something was amiss, but he ignored it. He gazed out into the dark shadows that filled the hall before him. He turned to Sword Knight and Blade Knight.

"We're out," Sir Meta Knight said simply, his glowing, white eyes tinting pink.

"Oh thank you Sir Meta Knight! I may actually consider not punishing you now!" King Dedede laughed gratefully.

Sir Meta Knight rolled his eyes but as he rounded the next bin he stopped everyone and covered his eyes with his cape as he saw a sole figure, creeping towards them in the shadows. He dropped the cloth from his widened eyes as the figure took shape of a familiar friend.

"Stranger!" He whispered in shock as he, followed by Sword and Blade, came rushing to their friend's side.

Stranger smiled slightly, "Thank you," then it vanished, "We must make haste, your counters are leading Edge and the others in a treacherous trap. I tried to keep up…. but my strength is dwindling quickly to nothingness."

Sir Meta Knight nodded then turned to Dedede and Escargon, "You two carry him behind us and we'll go reclaim your throne, your majesty."

Hesitantly, Dedede and Escargon agreed, and immediately, Stranger attempted to stand on his own, which was a mistake.

"Don't you worry Strangah! We'll take good care of ya!" Dedede laughed as he tossed Stranger over his shoulder.

Stranger grunted in pain, "Now…. I'm beginning to wish that ax had met my throat."

…

Sir Meta Knight and his followers rushed down the hall as quietly as possible until they finally slipped into the throne room. Peaking in, they found Edge, Jebediah, Fumu, Bun, and Kirby all standing before the false Dedede's throne. Their own false counters stood directly behind them. It was the recipe for a massacre.

A few minutes later, Dedede, Escargon, and Stranger arrived.

"You look terrible," Sir Meta Knight whispered as he looked up to the distraught figure above.

Stranger scowled, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious numb-nut."

The false Dedede let out a horrid laugh, though it was not his voice. "Well, well! Look who finally fell into our trap! The infamous Edge!"

"What ever happened to that grizzled Thorn that you always shadowed behind? Did he finally role over and decide to die?" The fraud Escargon said, causing both to burst into sinister laughter.

"Sir Norman, Ciran I should have known you would have pulled off something like this!" Edge growled as he pulled out his dual blades yet again. Jebediah too, assumed a battle stance.

"Save your breath Ivoian scum! Oh, and Sir Meta Knight, Stranger why don't you come and join this party!" False Dedede laughed.

It was then that they felt a sudden prick from behind as the five remaining Satisans urged them forward. Without much of a choice, they joined Edge and the others.

Bun and Fumu gasped, "Sir Meta Knight!"

Sir Meta Knight's white gaze fell.

"Your eyes, they're so beautiful. Like two pearls in the ocean as they had been hidden away in the oyster shells," Fumu said softly.

Stranger snorted and they all looked up at him… or rather, his backside as he spoke, "Please Fumu, save me the poetry."

"Me! Poetry! That rhymed!" Bun pointed out.

"That's right! That means…. it's poetry," Jebediah laughed.

"Oh you are so lucky I'm almost dead!" Stranger growled.

"You will be soon!" Sir Norman laughed as he slowly transformed back into his former self, a black colored Satisan with bright green-blue eyes and white hair.

"Oh shuddap and save us the chit chat Sir Norman and just hurry up and tell us what this is all about!" Stranger yelled.

"You're hardly in the state to do such a thing Stranger!" Ciran laughed as he too returned to his formal state, a gray Satisan with blonde-gray hair, and a sharp purple gaze, "looks like we finally outwitted and outfought the Arrow Disperser!"

"Have you? If I recall I was the one who handed myself in," Stranger snorted, "Or rather… a penguin king did."

Dedede stood triumphantly as he held Stranger still over his shoulder.

"Will you put me down now please so I may look my captors in the eyes," Stranger growled, then grunted as his body hit the floor, "did I have to ask?"

Sir Norman rolled his eyes, "I'm finished listening to these fools. Finish them."

At that, the Satisans moved in around them and raised their blades, but before they fell….the lightning struck.

Everyone turned and to their shock, there the Lightning Knight stood copper cane ready to strike down anyone who made a move towards himself and his friends.

"Don't just stand there! Kill him!" Sir Norman yelled.

So the Satisans rushed forward and one by one they were all struck down but one came from behind and knocked the Lightning Knight down sending him across the floor. Zannec stood as Sir Meta Knight and raised his blade for the kill, but it was stopped by an arrow, its feathers forest green and white, buried itself deep into the Satisan's gut.

The Lightning Knight looked at Stranger and smiled his thanks then struck the rest of the Satisans down with bolts of electricity as he made his way swiftly to where Ciran and Sir Norman stood.

"Your time is up. I have come to relieve your filth of this world," the Lightning Knight informed the two evil masterminds.

"Don't think it will be that easy Lightning Knight," Sir Norman laughed as he pulled out a jagged blade, "It won't end like it did last time."

The Lightning Knight nodded, "You're right. One of us will survive this storm, the other, will perish."

And that was it. The battle sparked and the two began shooting each other and dodging one another's lightning bolts.

To everyone's shock, the Lightning Knight finally got struck and fell. As Sir Norman lifted his blade up to strike him down, a purple haze fell over the knight and Sir Norman stepped back.

"Stop! He's not the one you want! I am!" Jebediah yelled as he threw off his straw hat and cloth that had hidden his helmet from sight, "I am the Lightning Knight and it is I whom you have hunted all these long years. Now I stand before you here, ready to fight."

Everyone looked at him in utter shock. He had fooled them all to the end.

Sir Norman looked down at what had once been the Lightning Knight to discover it was the Satisan Kolat. Before he could cut the pest down, Kolat kicked his feet out and knocked Sir Norman down then darted out of reach.

Jebediah stood before Sir Norman, "You are not going to live through this day."

Sir Norman laughed then stabbed out with his jagged blade, but Jebediah quickly countered it, touching his Satisan enemy lightly with his cane and sending a bolt of electricity through his body.

Sir Norman threw back his jagged blade and shocked Jebediah's foot, stabbing it in the process. Jebediah let out a short cry of pain then thrust the butt of his cane on the back of Sir Norman's head sending him flying, followed by another bolt of electricity.

He rushed over and stood over Sir Norman and said, "You are finished!" Then let the sharp point of his cane pierce the evil lord's heart with a vicious pillar of electricity, followed by the screams of them both.

Everyone closed their eyes from the bright light then opened them slowly to find both Sir Norman and Jebediah lying on the ground. The Satisans had fled followed by Ciran, their leader and had left Norman there for dead.

Kolat shoved at the body with his teal colored foot, "He's even more disgusting dead than he is alive."

"Jebediah!" Stranger said, crawling to his friend's side.

Jebediah smiled and laughed softly, "The storm has passed my old friend. It has finally blown over…"

…**.  
**

With Sir Norman dead and the Satisans gone, it was now time for the Wanderer, the Amasi warrior, and the blind Lightning Knight to depart from Popstar and their new found friends as well as their old one.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," Stranger said smiling as he leaned on a cane, "looks like Jebediah had us all fooled to the end, for years in fact!"

Jebediah laughed, "it looks like you and I are one in the same my wandering friend." He gestured to the canes.

"Though his is more of a temporary edition," Kolat pointed out.

Sir Meta Knight turned to Edge, "Make sure these two stay out of trouble."

Edge nodded then shook Sir Meta Knight's hand, "Looks like you got your mask back. Might I ask… how have you been doing since that day in the Shadowlands?"

"Everyday is like a living nightmare…" Sir Meta Knight replied gravely, "But I have these three to keep me sane here in Dreamland."

Jebediah laughed, "Good call my old friend!"

Stranger sighed, "I hate long good byes, can we please go! It's not like we won't ever see each other! We don't live on the other side of the Universe or anything! In fact, we're quite close. So can we please go? I'm getting weary of this."

"Will we ever see each other again?" Fumu asked Edge.

Edge smiled, "Of course we will." With that simple statement, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead and left with Stranger and Kolat to the ship.

"Poyo…" Kirby said frowning as Jebediah, the Lightning Knight, stood before him.

"Star Warrior Kirby, I am grateful to have met you," he turned to Bun and Fumu, "Now you three do me a favor while I'm gone and keep this old Star Warrior in check. I can't have him running around wildly while I'm gone. Keep him mild and blind to any kind of evidence that proves that I, Jebediah, am sane in my own right."

With that, Jebediah bowed in his usual humorous manner then trotted up to the entrance of the ship. Before he entered within it though, he lifted up his cane and shot a bolt of lightning into the sky which was followed by a thunderous clap, "May the Star Warriors out live the stars and forever protect the galaxies! Farewell my friends! I bid you ado!"

Sir Meta Knight snorted at his last comment. How contradictorily it was to the rest of his words, though it was like Jebediah to be as erratic and changing as the wind and as fast as lightning when changing subjects, but that was how he was. For as the Lightning Knight, he controlled the storm.

_**The End **_

of the

_Lighting Knight_

_**Sweey:**_ **Well, I hope that satisfied you guys! ^_^ This has to be the most marvelous story I've written yet…. well… one that's less than 13 chapters! XD well, tell me what you thought please! NOW! I shall go work on the Life of a Star Warrior! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
